blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Believe
Mike Believe '''is a very close friends to the boys and the girls. He is currently dating Robin Snyder. Appearance He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and black eyes. He wears a gray-blue shirt with an O on it, red shorts, with socks and brown shoes. Background He had lived in Townsville his entire life, just like the boys and girls; he did not start going to Townsville Elementary school, instead he was homeschooled up until he was nine when he begged his parents to let him go to regular school. He started at Townsville Elementary school in 3rd grade and put in the same class as the PPG and RRB, plus Robin. He was extremely shy, not having anyone to play with where he lived, so an imaginary wizard-like character had appeared and concluded to him, that he would be his friend. Later on the friend, known as Patches began to cause mischief; revealing he was a poletergeist, who no one could see inside of the classroom. The reason that he had not caused any mischief in the classroom before Mike came, was that he fed off negative emotions (i.e. shyness, mischief makers, etc...). Once, Mike had come; he had sensed severe shyness and uncertaintity and thus his plan began. He began to do minor stuff, like throwing paper and pulling hair, in which everyone began to blame Mike. Which just added fuel to the fire, the events escalated to messing around on the blackboard, throwing books, picking up items, etc... and in which was also blamed on Mike. Robin, Blossom and Brick all suspected something else, as they each witnessed something different with Mike not even being where it happened and therefore making it impossible for him to be causing it. Later on, Bubbles and Boomer began to believe he was innocent as well, then they had seen an eraser pick itself up by itself and throw it at Princess. When it was storytime, the teacher's chair had began to move backwards, in which all the PPG and RRB plus Robin had caught. It was the last straw for Mike as he began to argue with Patches in front of the entire classroom. He was suddenly thrown through the window, making it shatter, he climbed into the classroom with major cuts and bruises plus blood. Which made everyone sad; it was then that he had begun to write on the blackboard. ''"You stupid kids can't do anything to '''ME! I now have enough energy to make this school MINE. Not even you pathetic Puffs and Ruffs can stop me!"'' He then began to leviate everything in the room and send everything flying around, making everyone duck underneath the tables. Mike, Robin, Puffs and Ruff had all huddled underneath a large table, in which Mike began to say that it was all his fault. They all argued that he was not to blame for this, Blossom had asked if during the argument that he revealed anything to Mike at all about what or who he was. He then proceeded to tell them how he said that he was only invisible to people who lack severe negative emotions and that he called himself a level 9 ghost. That had caused Blossom, Brick and Robin to all freeze. "Say, Blossom did you bring that book again you bought five days ago with you?" Brick had asked her with a very serious face. "Yeah, I did!" "The book was about the paranormal and supernatural right?" Robin had asked quickly, dodging a flying math book. "Its in my backpack!" They all looked towards where the backpacks and other things were stored. "We '''NEED' that book!"'' Blossom said determined. "Leave that one to '''me'."'' Boomer said, he was tied with Bubbles on who was the fastest in the team. He quickly grabbed the backpack and ran to the others. Blossom then proceeded to take out the book they were talking about, the book itself was a big leather bound book that was bigger than both the dictionary and encyclopedia put together. On the cover it had the various symbols on it in gold and silver. A little tab was stuck in the place where Blossom was reading, which so happened to be on poletgeists. They all began to draw a huge circle that could them all in it as they performed the spell needed to banish him to the netherworld again. The circle was 25 by 25 meters long with the standard pentagram and cross in the middle with the ancient symbols around it. The spell itself was: Ancient evil in which thou come, I banish thee in the name of the all great deities, begone from this world and all its inhabitants! Omnes hoc loco spiritus abite hinc, omne malum hoc, et expiabis pro omnis humo. After that little episode, everyone became his friend (save for Princess). He became an offical RRB member the same time as Robin became a PPG member. Personality He was extremely shy and quiet when meeting new people. But, as he grew older he began to have more confidence and fun. Gallery Cupid Buttercup by HMontes.jpg He s Thumping by HMontes.jpg Kiss By Proxy.jpg Little Heroes by HMontes.jpg Robin And Mike by HMontes.jpg Between Two Cuties by HMontes.jpg IF1.jpg IF7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Humans Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls D